


The King, his Son, and the Farmer

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Series: Same Bat, Different Man [4]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Bruce returns and finds the prince in bed with the farmer. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King, his Son, and the Farmer

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/profile)[**bradygirl_12**](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _fairytale setting_.

Once upon a time, there was a king who lived in an old, dark castle. He lived there with his faithful valet, and a young man named Richard whom he'd raised after the boy's parents had been murdered, and whom he now called his son. The king kept away from the world during the day, but at night, he would turn into the man the people had dubbed the Dark Knight; mysterious protector of the land.

One day, a farmer from a nearby town came to the castle to deliver some of his produce to the king. It surprised the king to see him, as no one ever visited them at all. They were afraid of them, the king knew, but somehow this man wasn't.

The king almost immediately realized that the farmer was really a prince from a faraway land, who was forced to hide because he was so much different. The king confronted him, but the farmer simply smiled, telling him that he knew the king wasn't exactly who he appeared to be either, and that they had more in common than anyone knew.

From then, every year, the farmer would visit in the fall and bring all the produce he could along with him. The king's valet appreciated having fresh fruit and vegetables to cook with, and Richard enjoyed having someone else to talk to - someone who could tell him of the wonders of the world outside the castle's walls. The king treasured the company so much, and regretted seeing the farmer leave so quickly, that he soon started inviting him to spend his winters at the castle.

For years things remained the same between them. The farmer would come back at the end of the fall and stay all winter, then leave in the spring to tend to his land again. The king hated to see him go, but was afraid that if he said anything or suggest any sort of change to their relationship, that the farmer would go away for good, or worse, the king might lose kingdom, and be ostracized by his people.

One night, the king, posing as the Dark Knight, went off on a mission to defeat a very mean and very powerful enemy. He left alone that night, refusing to let his son accompany him, even though the boy, who was now a man, generally came along to help.

For days, they waited for his return, but the king did not come back. Days turned into weeks and months, but the king did not return.

Reluctantly, Richard took over the kingdom, and because the need was still there for a Dark Knight, he took on that role as well. And when the farmer came that fall, they found solace in each other's arms, unable to deal with the loss of their beloved king on their own.

And then one day, when no one had any hopes left of seeing him again, the king returned. He walked into the castle, unnoticed, and went right up to his bedroom where he found his son there, in bed with the farmer.

"How could you?" the king asked, feeling his heart break in his chest. He stumbled back into the hall, crashing against a solid stone wall.

The farmer leaped out of bed and ran to him. "We thought you were dead," he explained. "We loved you. When you died, it destroyed us."

"And I loved you," the king said, "I fought to come back, so I could be with you. But to find you, like this...?"

Leaning against the doorframe, Richard chuckled. "You know, instead of agonizing over it, you could simply join us," he told the king. "You're not really my father, after all. And I'm willing to share."

"I'd like that," the farmer said, and he leaned in to kiss the king.

But it wasn't until Richard joined them and pressed his lips to the king's neck, that the king's defences fell and he agreed to the arrangement, letting them undress and lead him into bed.

They lived in blissful happiness until a few years later, when another vindictive and power-hungry monarch threatened to steal away their kingdom.

But that, my friends, is for another tale...

=> End.  



End file.
